


Happy (Suprise) Father's Day!!

by Holymotherofmerlin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), x-men apocolypse
Genre: And a lil bit sad too, Erik is sad, Fathers Day, Feels, Forgive Me, Other, Peter is adorable, SO, but they're related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymotherofmerlin/pseuds/Holymotherofmerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik gets a rather Suprising and emotional gift for Father's Day but one tiny problem;<br/>He doesn't know who gave him it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik folded the paper he had been reading away after he heard the swift knock on his bedroom door.  
He had told everyone not to disturb him so that he could wallow in self pity for the day so he was pissed off that someone had knocked on the door, he flung the door open with his powers  
"I sai-!" He stopped himself from yelling when no one was standing by the door but there was a red and grey coloured box that was very messily wrapped.  
Curiosity got the best of him and he picked up the box, giving it a little shake, very wary in case he broke whatever was inside but luckily whatever was inside only made a little jingle. Only now did he notice a little tag with hastily written handwriting, it read  
'Happy Fathers Day!' With a little smiley face that was almost completely smudged.  
Erik frowned, who would send him this? Was it pity because he no longer had Nina? If so then what kid would put this much effort into it?  
He decided maybe opening it would provide some answers, it was easy to figure people out based on their gift giving abilities, Erik gently tore off the red tissue and pulled the lid off the box.  
His breath caught in his throat.  
Inside was a pocket watch, partly rusted from years of abandonment, the numbers faded and slid down the chain so that it hung from the top of the pocket watch was a ring, it had words inside the band and someone had tried to polish it but had obviously given up due to the years of hardship it had endured. Erik knew these items, he remembered them from his childhood because they had belonged to his Father.  
He remembered how he used to always check the time on his fathers watch instead of his own or the clock in the town square just because he liked the coppery glow that the watch had, his Father knew this and would often just let him look at it for as long as he was interested and the ring...the ring was his wedding ring. His mother had one that was similar but had a few pretty little carvings on the outside but they both had the same thing on the inside;  
Razem jesteśmy kompletni.  
Together we are complete.  
Erik felt himself tear up, after the war had ended he thought he would never see anything of his parents ever again.  
Beneath the watch was another note, written a bit neater this time  
'I couldn't find anything that belonged to your mom...sorry  
-:('  
Once again Erik found himself wondering, who had left him this? And more importantly how did they know what be,noted to his father?.  
If he didn't know any better he'd have suspected Charles but there's no way Charles got to Poland, that and Charles had no reason to wish him a happy Father's Day (unless he's been keeping a pretty strange secret).

It needed to be someone who could get where the wanted quickly without anyone noticing...

Of course! 

Kurt


	2. Suprise squared

So...here's chapter two. It's very speech heavy 

Sorry it's taken a while but I'm a serious procrastinator, I'll hopefully have the third and final chapter up today aswell but I'll see how it goes.

I'm actually surprised anyone liked this! But tbh Apocoplypse left me with a hole in my soul because jeSUS CHRIST PETER TELL HIM!!!

\-------------

The kids were training in the Danger Room, so it only made sense that's where Kurt would be and low and behold there he was practicing how fast he could teleport against the silver haired kid.

What was his name again? Uh...Peter? 

"Kurt!" Erik said walking up to him just as Peter ran at him, meaning he had to skid to a stop, leaving burn marks on the danger room floor 

"Ah crap! Hank's not gonna be happy" 

"I'll tell him it was me!" Scott exclaimed from the other side of the room  
"Thanks summers!" 

"Anyway" Erik continued, looking Kurt dead in the eyes "Me and you are going to have a chat" 

"O-oh okay" Kurt swallowed hard "um Peter can we practice later? Mr Lehnserr wants to talk to me"

"Okay, sure" Peter replied with a smile before walking towards Scott, Jean and Ororo who were also practicing "Guys lets take a time out, I'm an adult. Do what I say".

Things were awkward once they were alone, Kurt seemed more nervous then Erik had anticipated.  
Was it that big of a deal?

Hm...maybe he should've asked himself that question

"So Kurt" he began "I think you've been going into things you know you shouldn't have been" 

"What!? No!" Kurt exclaimed a little too defensively "I-I haven't done anything!" 

Erik sighed  
"Look Kid, I'm not mad"

"You're not?" 

"No, I mean it's stuff i would've liked to know" Erik said gently, he wasn't lying. He had wanted to know what happened to his father after all that had happened, deep in his heart he knew there was no way his father had lived through Auswitz "but next time just-" 

"I knew I should have asked" Kurt blurted out "But I was worried the Professor would say no!" 

Erik uncrossed his arms  
"Why would the Professor say no?" 

"B-Because he'd say it wasn't his place to tell me" 

"Wait...I think we're talking about different things" Erik raised an eyebrow "Kurt, what have you done?" 

"I-I-" Kurt's eyes widened worriedly, he sighed in defeat "I looked through the professors files to see if he knew who my family was a-and...Raven's my mother" 

"What?!" Erik exclaimed, he certainly hadn't know that 

"You didn't know either!?" Erik shook his head 

"No! I didn't even know Raven liked anyone enough to...you know!" 

"Gah! Why are we yelling!?" Kurt exclaimed

"Okay okay, let's just calm down" Erik exhaled deeply "So if you felt guilty because of looking through Charles' stuff then who left-" 

A series of shout from down the hallways cut him off, he and Kurt looked at one and other before speeding off to see what was going on 

"We need to tell the Professor!" 

"I'm sure he'll be back, let's just wait a few hours" 

"What the heck is going on?" Erik demanded it was obvious he had caught Scott, Jean and Ororo during something they weren't planning on telling anyone about 

"It's not that important-" Scott scoffed 

"I went back to the Danger room with Peter because he left his goggles but when he got to the door he just ran away!" Ororo admitted rather loudly 

"What? Why?" Kurt asked 

"It doesn't matter, we have to tell the professor" Jean said.

Okay, so the situation wasn't as bad as Jean and Ororo were acting, I mean how fast can one kid go.

"I agree with Scott, let's wait a while to see if he comes back" Erik rubbed his hand across his temple, Jean simply scowled back at him 

"No, we have to tell the Professor" she hissed "it may not worry you but Peter could be five states away by now" 

Okay Jesus, the kid could moves pretty fast. 

Like seriously he moved fast enough so that Scott and Jean didn't know he was gone until Ororo told them...

...

Oh

OH!


	3. Not all bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A musically gifted Peter is my headcanon.

At last, we are at the final chapter..  
What's that you cry? I was meant to post this along with the second chapter?

Yeah I was, I really don't have an excuse. I just got lazy.

But it's here's now and that's all that matters, also I was thinking about making some more of these Dadneto type stories except with a lot more Cherik because they're in love I tell you.

Anyway without further adieu (idk) here's is the last chapter.  
\--------------

Charles was sending out search parties of various students, those who could go long distance in a relatively quick amount of time were made to look across various towns or neighbours States if possible. Those who couldn't were sent to the nearest town to scout out any arcades or diners that Peter could have hidden in.

Because no one trusted him to be sympathetic that much, Erik was left at the mansion to look after the younger students or to keep watch in case Peter came back.  
He did his damnedest to make sure that the younglings were fed and went to bed at their allocated times but he was having difficulty taking his thoughts off the Peter.

Peter had ran to Poland, just to get him a gift.

A very important gift at that.

Erik just couldn't quite wrap his head around it as he sat in the dark lounge, having decide to turn off the lights because brooding requires ambiance when he heard music.

It was the soft cords of a violin coming from somewhere outside, the tune sounded like Carmen- Harbanara, Erik opened one of the lounge windows and poked his out, hoping to find whoever was playing music at this time. He got a better feel as to where the music was coming from, which was the roof apparently.  
He decided that now was a good time to use his powers to just levitate up to the roof because he didn't know where the stairs that lead to it was, truth be told he didn't even know anyone could get on the roof.

Sure enough when he got up there, He saw Peter sitting on the base of a satalite dish with his head leaning lazily against the body of a violin, eyes closed in focus. Erik coughed and Peter jolted cause the violin to make a horrible screech 

"Dude!" The speedster gasped "you scared me" 

"I could same the same to you" Erik scolded "the entire school if out looking for you" Peter rolled his eyes 

"Clearly the aren't looking hard enough" he scoffed "seriously I ran to my moms house then managed to climb up here"

"How...how long have you been up here?"   
Peter just shrugged 

"I don't have the best concept of time" 

Erik sighed landing gently onto the roof before walking over and sitting by the younger mutant, who fiddled awkwardly with the hem of his shirt 

"why did you run Peter?" Erik asked, placing a hand on the speedsters shoulder but Peter just nudged him off

"I heard you talking to Kurt..." Peter replied quietly 

"Oh...".

They were both silent for a moment until Peter started speaking again 

"You know, I should be in Missoula now" He chuckled, Erik just raised an eyebrow at him "that's where I wanted to go to College but in my last year of high school I...I fucked up bad and if to expelled and you can guess what happened, no college wants to take a problem child" 

"What happened?" 

"There was a guy" Peter explained "he was a mega dick, like one of those popular jocks that's a massive douche but everyone seems to like anyways? And I never really had any friends because no one wants to be with the weird silver haired kid with with no dad" 

For some reason these words stung   
" but anyway, I was his victim of choice that year. I could ignore him for the most part but one time h-he called my mom a whore-" Peter clenched his fists and hissed as he remembered "- after his little sister had talked to me sister and found out she had a different dad from me, I snapped and smashed his head into the ground. His friend called the princapal and I got expelled" 

"Are you expecting me to to say you shouldn't have?" Erik asksed "because I would have done the same" 

"I know, I'm just giving you background info before I lead up to the real stuff" Peter turned to face him, anxiety radiated of him even if Erik wasn't a telepath, he could still tell "I didn't just get you the things from Poland for no reason" 

"I gathered"

"My mom says she met you when she at her twenty first birthday party" Erik froze "she didn't know she was pregnant until a few months later when her clothes topped fitting right" 

"Magda..." Erik muttered, this time choosing to look away from Peter, dreading the inevitable 

"Your my dad, Erik" Peter sighed "even if you don't want me, I'll still see you as that but I won't do anything if you don't"

"Nina used to really like the sound of Violins" Erik said "I'm sure she would of liked you" 

Peter picked up the violin again, this time playing a shorter quicker tune 

"What song is that?" 

"Its called the swallowtail jig, Irish fiddle music" Peter laughed, Erik chuckled 

"Fiddler on the roof?"

"You're Jewish, I thought you'd appreciate the joke".

"I'd be happy to have you as my son, Peter" Erik announced not long after, Peetr spun round so fast "Myonly regret would be no seeing you grow up" 

Peter basically tackled him into a hug 

"You didn't miss much, I've always been a little Shit" 

Erik laughed and hugged him back.

Maybe Fathers Day wouldn't be so bad from now on.

 

 

\----------  
Sorry for the lame ending, I just wanted it done but I have a Danish keyboard on my iPad so I kept misclicking and putting accented words in the wrong places.

Thanks to everyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed it and i also hope that maybe I've satisfied some of the Dadneto void within you.

Probably not.


	4. Extra! Happy Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Mother's Day ,but you know what!? This has been in my head since I wrote this so I'm gonna add it.

This wasn't meant to be here but I'm putting it in anyway.  
So here you go, some Mother Son bonding, twenty one pilots and Peter with a Ukulele.  
\------------

Charles decided that the school should hold a Mothers Day party thing at the school where students and even teachers could invite their mothers over for tea, some students had offered to preform poems or songs. For those who couldn't invite parents it would still be pretty fun because by now they all saw Charles as Mother Hen and Erik as an unwilling Papa Goose.

Although for some it was not as easy as that, by some that meant Kurt.

He had been dreading this day since he had found out Raven was his mother, he used to be able to find solace in the fact that Peter had Erik to worry about but now that Erik knew, he and Peter got along great. It was like they had been together since Peter was born.

But this was different.

It pretty difficult to forget giving birth, so the chances were Raven knew Kurt was her son and either she didn't want to freak him out or she just didn't want him. Even though he felt like he barely knew her, thinking about how she might not want him really hurt

"What's up , Blue Bird?" Peter nudged his shoulder "you're looking pretty blue...see what I did ther-" 

"Yes, I see." Kurt gave him a weak smile 

"Seriously, what's wrong Eiffel 65?" 

"I-Its nothing really" Kurt shook his head, he didn't want anyone to be unhappy especially on today of all days. Today was a day of joy and love, of new beginnings and eternal hap-

"Is this about the whole Raven thing?" 

"I mean- WAIT! H-How do you-?"

"Erik told me" Peter put his arm around Kurt's shoulder guiding him towards the speedsters room "It's part of our Father-Son policy, if we ask the other has to tell...unless it's about the sexy times because never again do I want to hear about Erik and Charles' version of Doc-" 

"Ah ah ah too much, too much!" Kurt exclaimed covering his ears. As they neared Peter's room Kurt dropped his hands and signed "what do I do? I want her in my life...but I-I don't think she wants me in hers" 

Peter's eyebrows creased sympathetically 

"Look, I haven't known Raven for as long as Charles or Hank but I know that whatever was going on when you were born, it couldn't have been good. I'm sure she thought whatever she did was right" he said gently "I'm also sure she regrets it though, who wouldn't a cute lil' blueberry like you?"

Peter opened his bedroom door, holding the door for Kurt so he could go in. For once, the Speedsters room wasn't actually a huge mess, his bed was made and everything 

"D-Did you feel like this with Erik?" Kurt asked, sitting down on a beanbag that the others had resevered for him in Peters room, they all had reserved seats in each other's rooms 

"Well, yeah" Peter admitted sitting on his bed and crossing his legs "I'm a massive fuck-up and I was worried ole' Dadneto, Ex-Nazi Hunter/ Mutatn Terrorist would be disappointed in me but turns out the whole Apocalypse thing really did me a favour" 

"Oh..." 

"What I'm trying to say is; If you really want to pursue a bond with Raven then go for it, she probably has a lot of respect for you after the whole hulabaloo that went on and if she doesn't, it's her loss" Peter shrugged.

Kurt thought about it and Peter wasn't wrong, if Raven didn't want him openly as her son he would still have all his friends and it's not like The Professor would make him leave just because of his reletionship with Raven (if Charles even knew she was his mother) 

"Ja, you're right" Kurt smiled, Peter grinned at him 

"I'm smarter than I look ya know?" He chuckled "on to the next order of business, if you want to be all sentimental and shit like I attempted to be with Erik, I've got a proposition for you" Peter smirked in a way that really proved he was Erik's son (Shark Peter)

"O-Okay" Kurt was nervous. It was Peter, who knows what he has going on up there 

"You know how to play the Drums?" 

"Ehhhhh?" 

\----------------------------

Everyone let out a round of applause as Alex and Scott finished their little skit of things they did as a kid as Mrs Summer wiped away small tears of joy and remembrance. Charles smiled as he saw in her mind, finding nothing but happy memories and the love she felt for her boys.

Peter was meant to be on next but had asked for a little extra time in order to practice -Charles wa shocked. Peter. Asking for MORE time- but it had been worth it to see the awkward situation that was Erik seeing Magda for the first time in twenty five years as well as the glares from Peter's little sister, Wanda. She wasn't a mutant, Charkes discovered, her and Peter had different dads but Wanda's wasn't in the picture and hadn't been for some time-

"HEY!" aaaaaand there was Peter, walking onto the stage without a care in the world, attracting attention, with a more nervous Kurt awkwardly waving behind him. Peter was grinning broadly, holding a ukulele and motioning to his sister who quickly jumped up onto the stage to take her place "This is for our mom, for putting up with our shit for longer than any human can withstand" 

There was laughter from the audience and a small glare from Magda at Peter's language, he took this as his que to start up with small, twinning strums of the ukulele that slowly became a tune

"She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,  
Will you buy me a house of gold?  
And when your father turns to stone,  
Will you take care of me?"

Turns out Peter's a pretty good singer, just like Erik who was currently watching in complete adoration along with Magda who was already starting to tear up. 

"She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,  
Will you buy me a house of gold?  
And when your father turns to stone,  
Will you take care of me?"

Wanda began to play a quick tune on the piano in time with Peter's quickening strumming, both making direct eye contact with their mother 

"I will make you queen of everything you see,  
I'll put you on the map,  
I'll cure you of disease."

Now it was Kurts time to join in, cautiously playing a steady beat on the drums which was pretty good considering he only learnt it a few hours

"Let's say we up and left this town,  
And turned our future upside down.  
We'll make pretend that you and me,  
Lived ever after happily.

She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,  
Will you buy me a house of gold?  
And when your father turns to stone,  
Will you take care of me?"

I will make you queen of everything you see,  
I'll put you on the map,  
I'll cure you of disease"

All together they brought the beat up, everyone enjoying the entertaining (and cute) show.

"Ohhhh...  
And since we know that dreams are dead,  
And life turns plans up on their head,  
I will plan to be a bum,  
So I just might become someone."

Peter wasg grinning wider as Wanda skimmed over the keys, looking back and winking at Kurt, who stalled anxiously before joining in with Peter's singing 

"She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,  
Will you buy me a house of gold?  
And when your father turns to stone,  
Will you take care of me?"

The song got soft suddenly, leaving only Peter singing again, looking lovingly at his teary mother, while Kurt mouthed the words but looked off somewhere else

"I will make you queen of everything you see,  
I'll put you on the map,  
I'll cure you of disease"

Everyone started to clap and Peter took an over dramatic bow, forcing Kurt along with him while Wanda laughed and waved at their Mom.

Amongst all the joy and the celebration, Charles felt something different in the back of his mind.

Someone was feeling Anxious. Not Kurt.

Anxious.

Ashamed.

Excited? 

Charles smiled to himself

'She wants you too, Kurt. She wants you too'.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> I'm new to writing stories here so if they're bad tell me and I'll work on them.  
> Anyways I was going to make this a one shot but I changed my mind because I've made Erik an innocent summer child


End file.
